


what went wrong?

by vixenlettrz



Series: tragic block fiances for the soul [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: /gen, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Arguing, Divorce, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no one is happy, nothing else, the t tag is for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixenlettrz/pseuds/vixenlettrz
Summary: " you never loved me... and i'm starting to think i never loved you. "—fundy's tired, dream's being quiet. their marriage is falling and a decision is made.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: tragic block fiances for the soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020409
Kudos: 105





	what went wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa this might be ooc but eh  
> i'm sorry fundywastaken fans, no fluff for you sigh

" you never loved me. "

the god of the smp himself stood idle. his hands fidget with the axe clasped in his gloved grasp, in any circumstance fundy would have thought he was adorable with his little quirk of his of always being on the move but now- now wasn't that time.

" you never loved me, and i'm starting to think i never loved you. "

the only reason he was even putting up with this was because of money _~~(he knew that wasnt true)~~_. it was for clout- as most things tend to be when dream was involved.

the man infront of him only continued to look at him, expression unknown as his white mask only captured a smile. what went wrong? 

just a month ago he was happily chasing after dream, tiredly coding for him and proposing to him. just weeks ago he was genuinely happy whenever his fiance achieved something and that whole baby mess-

what went wrong?

maybe it was the fact the fox was tired. maybe it was the fact his fucking father died. maybe it was the fact his own goddanm fiance couldn't even spare him a look nor a word. maybe it was the fact that he was so- SO fucking tired.

" i think it would be for the best... if after the wedding we split"

dream's head tilted.

" why not just call off the wedding altogether? "

fundy laughed, pained and hollow.

" dream, babe- " he could have sworn they both cringed at the pet name " the wedding took me too much time to call off all together. "

that, was a half lie. he couldn't explain thoroughly why he didn't want to call off the wedding _~~(or maybe he could but he was afraid of what he'll say)~~_.

nonetheless, the man infront of him showed no sign of change. maybe he saw right through him? it wouldn't be the first time.

"if you say so." dream shrugs, and the space between them filled with silence. 

none of them moved, what else was there to say to a fiance who would soon be your ex?

" i-i guess i'll see you at... the wedding? "

dream's voice stuttered, as it tended to be whenever he was either fucking someone up mentally or if he was genuinely nervous.

fundy was tired. he nodded.

" i guess you will... "

the man pearled away. that's strange...

fundy stomped the urge to chase after someone who would never see him as a lover.

**Author's Note:**

> main reason why i wanted to write this was i was feeling fundy angst sad and with whats been happening to their marriage in the smp canon- uhhh yeah
> 
> altho, they are acknowledging it more even without dream and fundy having to confirm it. so eyes out for that and fingers crossed theyre going to use it (ofc, no hate if they dont)
> 
> thank you for reading if yall have read tho, bye!


End file.
